Eclipsed Love Sasuke oneshot
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: this is a one shot ..i dont like flames , so ..if you dont like lemons dont read SasukexOOC


The foot steps behind you made your heart raced to it's limit of speed as you ran and ran away from the danger that came for you . You didnt knew why that man was chasing after you , if it was a man . You were so scared that you couldnt look back . The only thing you heard was your breath hiking and your heart pounding . Damn that guy was fast .

You ran and ran , jumping from the trees to the ground , but the man was persistent . As the time passed , you began to feel your feet go numb .

' Oh…just my luck !' you thought .

When your feet touched a branch , the damn thing snapped under you and you felt to the ground , landing on your butt .

You felt the strange presents somewhere near you as you jumped up , but a very big thing scared the crap out of you when it appeared out of nowhere . You gulped as Akamaru's huge paws strangled you to the ground . The hound barked happily , liking your face .

-"Akamaru .… Come here !" Kiba yelled happily .

-"Don't you scare me like that ever again !" you almost yelled , looking angry at the boy, as he smirked helping you up .

-"Sorry …I didn't mean to scare you like that .." he said scratching the back of his head .

-"OK… but lets go !" you said , huffing and brushing the dust off your clothes .

He stuck his tong out at you , grabbing your hand and pulling you close to his body . You blushed a little , but when he jumped on Akamaru's back you squalled and blushed even more.

Akamaru started to walk , with you still in Kiba's arms . By the time you arrived to Konoha , you were laughing so hard with Kiba , that you nearly fell out of his arms .

-"Hey you 2… where have you been ?...Tsunade was looking for you !" Sasuke appeared out of nowhere .

You blushed seeing him as you jumped out of Kiba's grip .

-"Thanks Sasuke !" you whispered , all red , passing him as he watched you leave .

If you had turned to see in his eyes you would have been shocked . His eyes were filed with passion and lust , but not only that … there was a mysterious thing at his look . Kiba was looking at you in the same way .

You ran to the Hokage as fast as you could and when you opened the door , you sow a very hyper yet drunk Tsunade . She was running from a tower of paper to another as Shizune tried to keep up with her .

-"Oh… You are here …I want you to take care of these for me !"Tsunade stopped to look and talk to you .

Your jaw dropped looking at all the papers scattered all over the room . You had to take care of those things ? you were so pale that you nearly fainted.

-"you better get started !" she said , her messy hair flying pass you , as she got out of the room fallowed by Shizune .

You huffed as she disappeared . You walked to the nearest tower , looking at all the papers you had to put in order in different files .

It took you 3 hours to finish that tower . The sun was setting as you heard a knock on the door . You opened it slowly , as you rubbed your lower back , in frustration and pain , and sneezing.

Shoving a huge bucket of red roses in your face , Kiba kissed your cheek and then ran off , before you could say anything . You looked at the flowers , then on the corridor , before you closed the door sniffing them one last time . You loved the smell of fresh flowers .

You giggled as you laid the roses in a vies . Turning around you glared at a tower of used paper and then took a deep breath , holding it before you exhaled loudly , your back hurting once more .

When the clock hit 8 pm you had already done half of the work , and currently you were swiping the dust and dirt out , sneezing from time to time .

You looked up from the floor and your gaze hit 3 or 4 ANBU's who nearly gave you a heart attack . You looked terrified at the men , as the asked once more for some papers . You looked puzzled at them, before you moved your ass to the drawer and gave them what ever they needed . You watched as they disappeared , to God knows were . You cursed Tsunade for giving you the boring choir , but you continued looking at the papers and putting them in the right order and file .

When the clock struck mid-night , you heard some yells on the streets , as the sound flew in the room , cuz the window was opened . You stopped , then got up from the tiring position you were in .

You walked to the window to see 2 figures yelling at one another , a white fluffy thing moving from side to side . You stuck your head out of the window to see better , but the dim light didn't let you .

-" You better leave her alone flea bag !" a very familiar voice growled .

-" Look who's talking ! the one that doesn't think about others, open's his mouth and growls at me !... You're the one that doesn't think about her feelings !" another male said , his voice dangerously low .

You gulped . Who were they talking about ? At first Sakura's image appeared in your mind . She was so lucky sometimes . Two of the hottest boys on the planet were fighting over her . You huffed and turned around . Just then , the metal on metal sound made chills run up and down your spine .

-"I do care about how she feels , but you have no right to tell me to quit and let her be with an ass-hole like you …." Sasuke yelled .

-"You're the reason that her heart is eclipsed … You are forcing her to like you… she doesn't like you !" Kiba huffed punching Sasuke .

Tears filled your eyes as you ran down to stop the 2 boys . It was a stupid fight and one of them was bound to get hurt .

-" I'm not forcing her into something she doesn't want to … if she will choose you .. then.. I .." Sasuke said stopping .

You got out , the warm atmosphere hitting your face as you clenched your fists and fought the tears away . Kiba and Sasuke turned their heads to you as light hit your body .

-"Stop… why are you fighting ?" you asked insecure .

-"You don't know ?" Kiba asked , anger in his voice .

Why was this your fault ? or were you paranoid and thought so ?

They didn't look at you , the kunai they just used to fight sparkling in the dim light . Akamaru whimpered as you looked confused at them .

This was getting on your nerves . Your head started to pound and the tears were very heavy . Your throat filed sore and your heard was starting to break , knowing that there was a slight chance that your old crush , Sasuke may like Sakura and not you .

-"Tell me now !" you screeched , the last of your power leaving your body as you took a step forward just to determine the boys to talk .

-" We...both …you…" Sasuke tried to say , but he didn't continue . You felt a huge lump of sadness form in your throat blocking any type of words you may say .

-" You know …fighting for a girl…in that mode…will prove nothing… and it will hurt many others… if you do not like her … then just stop !" you tried to say . A strain of hope mingled in your heart preventing it from falling apart .

-"We both love , not like , that girl !" Kiba said , a faint smile on his lips as he stepped back .

-" Oh! " you said , your heart sinking even more , the strain of hope misting away .

You turned your head , hiding your tears and began to walk . You heard foot steps behind you . You tried to run , but a firm grip on your wrist made you turn .

You felt Sasuke pulling you close , but you fought with him , till he let you go .

-" Mitsukai…. Which girl were you thinking about ? " he asked insecure.

-" Sakura ...!!" you yelled in his face .

To your surprise , Sasuke smiled sadly at you , as Kiba smirked .

- "I will leave you to talk to her …" he said turning around .

- " I Don't want to remain here with him , yet alone talk to him !" you whispered , thou your heart told you the opposite .

-"Sasuke… you were right , when you told me that one of us is eclipsing her love , making it difficult for her to choose one of us … I was stubborn to think that you were to one forcing her… but .. you do care about how she feels , you know her heart better then I will ever get to … " Kiba smiled .

By the time Sasuke turned his head to look at you , you weren't there . he didn't even respond to Kiba dashing off to find you .

Your feet touched the ground at a incredible pace , as you ran , tears streaming down your cheeks . He did love Sakura . You weren't very important to him , you thought , thou your conciseness told you that you were wrong. And oh so wrong ! You were heart-broken and angry, but happy at the same time . If he was destined to be happy with her , then you had nothing to say .

Slowing down , you stopped somewhere near the forest . You rested your hand on a very old, yet so familiar tree . You touched a little heart made in the rough wood . An S and an M were tied together , in that heart . You smiled , your fingers tracing those 2 letters.

-"Remember when we made that heart ?" a familiar voice asked .

-" Ya… it was such a beautiful day !" you whispered not turning to see who it was .

-" I was so in love with you back then… but I was too shy to ask you out !" Sasuke whispered , his hot breath tickling the back of your neck ,as his hands snaked around your waist .

You flinched at his words , the lump from earlier coming back in your throat . His chin was now resting on your shoulder as you opened your mouth to talk .

-"But.." the words came out of your mouth before you could stop " But you like Sakura now !" you whispered , trying to get away from him .

-"What ?" he asked , turning you around and pressing your back on the tree , his hands gripping yours .

-"Don't tell me that you don't love her !" you hissed ." Don't you dare lie to me !" you said again , yanking your hands , but with no success .

-"Where did you get that idea ?" he said , looking confused in your eyes .

-" You and Kiba were fighting about a girl and …" you said before he interrupted you .

-" But that girl was you !" Sasuke finished what you started .

Your jaw dropped a waive of relief warming up your soul .

-"I am still in love with you , but you never let me get close enough to tell you that!" he added his right hand caressing your cheek .

You lunged yourself at his chest , hugging him close .

Tilting your chin up ,his head inched closer to yours . Time seemed to stop as you 2 shared one of the most passionate kiss ever . You felt him lick your bottom lip , and you didn't think twice before you opened your mouth . Your tongs fought a wail . He broke the kiss only after his tong won . You were all red and flushed as he started kissing your jaw then stopped at your neck .

Nibbling , sucking and licking . That's what he did to your neck , leaving an 'S' mark of hikes.

-"Now your mine !" he whispered in your ear , seductively .

Your breath stopped when you felt his hands roaming over your body . They stopped at your butt , and he again captured your mouth as he firmly gripped your ass .

You moaned under his actions . Wrapping your legs around his hips , you felt his growing erection . Damn ! even at his young age he was so big… and growing fast ! Oh God !

His tong licked your collar bone , after he licked again at your neck , leaving a wet mark , as you rubbed your tights on his hard member .

You heard a very loud moan , coming from his throat , as one of his hands gripped your top and ripped the damn thing off . To your disadvantage and his pleasure , you weren't wearing a bra , your full breast showing to him .

His palm touched your new exposed skin , as you gulped and shivered . He smirked , pinching your left nipple , as you arched your back . He pushed your body on the tree , the hard and raspy thing bruising your back . You hissed when you felt his teeth on the tender flesh , biting it . He was rather rough with you , but when he kissed the abused breast , you forgot about the pain . Passion rouse in your body , a liquid flame that increased with every touch he made .

He didn't put you down when he took off his top . You gasped when the hot flesh touched yours . You didn't knew how he took off his pants and boxers , but the next thing you sow was a very naked and a very sexy Sasuke . His member was big enough to make you think that it wouldn't fit you . His hands gripped your pants his fingers tugging at your panties .

-" I love you… and only you !" he whispered on your lips ., before you captured his mouth .

The next second , you felt the cold wind hit your new exposed skin .

You felt him shift your weight , as he broth 2 fingers to your lips .

-"Lick these !" he whispered .

You took the 2 fingers in your hot mouth , sucking and licking them . You heard him moan on your neck as he pulled the 2 fingers out of your mouth , replacing them with his tong . He thrust the 2 digits in your core , as you hissed at the new intrusion . Pumping the fingers in and out , you pressed your body on him , wrapping your hands around his neck . You felt a strange pressure in your lower region , but you ignored in , till it got painful .

-"Relax your body !...Let it go !" Sasuke whispered on your collar bone .

You did what he told you and a awesome orgasm shuck your body as you started to pant .

Sasuke licked his hand , smirking at you . He moved slightly , hoisting you up a bit .

-"Mitsukai…forgive me… but these way it will hurt less !" he said , pulling you down , with force , on his member .

You screamed in pain as he closed his eyes .

He stayed like that , supporting your weight , your inner walls pulsating around his member , arousing him even more .

-"Damn your tight and hot !" he said , taking a slow pace , after you told him that he could start .

-"Well… I was a virgin !" you panted , starting to move with him .

His nails dig in your hips , leaving red marks as he pushed and pulled , faster and faster . Your moans got louder with every thrust , as he hit your sweet spot . Panting really hard , your moans turned into screams as he got to a very fast pace , the thrusts being hard , fast and deep .

You were nearing your limit .

Thrusting one more time into you , he relished his seed deep within you , your walls clenched around his cock , as you came hard . You 2 stayed like that , your head resting on the tree and Sasuke resting his head on your chest , trying to catch his breath . In the end Sasuke felled to the ground , on his butt , pulling you on top of him . Sweat was on both of your bodies , your smells lifting to the sky .

-"I swear I sow stars !" he managed to say .

You giggled getting off his member .

-"Hey… I liked to be inside you !" he mumbled , getting up and helping you too .

-" So…was this just a one-night-stand ?... even with the declarations ?" you asked , putting your pants on and inspecting your ruined top .

-"Do you want to be just a one-night-stand ? … You are the only girl that understands how I feel and likes me for what I am… Plus… I do love you … but if you want to.." he trailed off, sadness in his voice .

You turned your head and kissed his lips .

-" I love you more then anything on the planet !" you whispered , tears feeling your eyes .

-"Ya?... so you want to be my girl-friend ?" he asked with puppy-dog eyes .

You just nodded as he hugged you close .

-"I love you too !" he said , before you 2 started walking to his place .


End file.
